Peeta In Lollipop Chainsaw
by Bubbly12
Summary: Peeta travels in the year 2012 were taking place, is Juliet Starling a zombie-hunter who needs to keep this world safe.


"Hey Beetee!" Peeta greeted, still feeling a little happy. Peeta has been getting better, and his memories are being recovered but it's taking some time.

"Hello Peeta, how's your memory?" Beetee asked, observing the teen.

"Well, it's a little slow but I think I'm going to be okay." Beetee smiled at that. Peeta noticed some kind of machine behind Beetee. "Hey what's that behind you?"

"Oh that! Well, it's a time machine I've been building, for emergency of course. If the rebellion fails, I thought if people want to escape we could travel through time." Peeta examined the time machine with amusement.

"Have you test it out?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, I tested it out on my pen , and I have small screen where I can see it. Some of the technology was from the Capitol and I built it together and tested it out and it turns out it works." Peeta felt excitement overwhelming him, escaping this horrible world and entering into a new one. It's selfish of him of course he knows, he's leaving the time he was raised, his home, but he can also leave the suffering. People have been treating him horribly, because he tried to choke that mutt-Katniss. It wasn't his fault he's become insane, but she's no saint either. Look at all the sacrifices he did for and look where that got him. Also it's like she wants him to attack her again, it's always Katniss, sweet innocent Katniss. Why did he fall for someone like her? Why can't he find a girl who's just as strong but also one that understands how's he feeling and doesn't treat him like a threat to others.

"Um, do you mind if I travel through it?" Beetee said no.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but the answer is no, it might not be safe for humans."

"But that pen looks fine to me, just please Beete, I have too." Peeta begged, but he felt like he wanted to pounce on Beetee and beat him into a bloody pulp.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Beetee answered sternly. Peeta stood there in silence, then smiled a charming smile but his eyes were full of mischief.

"I understand. Well, it was nice talking to you Beeta." Peeta said in his cheery voice, while he whistled while he walked.

An hour passed and Beetee felt tired and decided to take a break, since that was what his schedule. Peeta sneaked in unnoticed, he made sure he was alone and walked toward to the machine. He got inside and closed the door, and saw a red button in the center and showed numbers which must be years. The only year Peeta could was 2012.

and he pressed the button that said next and a blue light blasted from the top and Peeta instantly disappeared in one second.

"Oh man I'm so gonna be late! I hope Nick won't get mad!" Eighteen year old Juliet Starling was peddling fast as she could, but stopped when she saw a boy lying in the ground. "Is he dead?"" The boy had golden blond wavy hair which made Juliet jealous, soft looking skin, pink soft lips, and long eyelashes. "It would be a shame to split this gut in two." He began to open his his eyes and Juliet was instantly in trance, just by looking at those beautiful blue eyes. As if it saw nothing but pure goodness.

"Ugh, where am I?" 'Oh! He's alive!'

"Hi, I'm Juliet and why are you on the ground?" She asked while helping the boy on his feet. He looked a year younger than her.

"Oh um uh, I fainted and my name's Peeta, nice to meet you!" While they shook hands. "Do you mind showing me around?"

"Sure! Hop on behind my bike!" They both got on the pink bike and Juliet quickly pedaled toward San Romera. "First I'll show you my school! Oh and I almost forgot it's also my birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Juliet, but do you mind slowing down it's looks as if you going to hit those people." Those weren't people anymore, those were zombies.

"Uh, I'll hold on and close your eyes this might get messy?" Peeta opened his mouth but they crashed into a bunch of zombies.

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" And instantly Juliet took out her chain saw and slaughtered all the zombies (a head went inside a baby's carriage). Peeta saw the whole thing and instantly looked shocked. This beautiful girl can do this? "Stupid undead douche bags..."


End file.
